warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions 2/Verraad en vriendschap
Dit is de tweede ff van Bloemstaart en Morgenpoot, het vervolg van Jagen In De Mist. We hebben veel leuke reacties gekregen en hopen dat jullie dit net zo leuk gaan vinden als het eerste deel. Pootje van Morgenpoot, Bloemetje van Bloemstaart (hmm droog XD) Proloog (door Bloemstaart) 'Vandaag worden we krijgers!' Mistpoot stond te springen naast Jaagpoot die de hele ochtend al met een grijns rondgelopen had. Nu stond Lavendelvacht (ze had haar negen levens nog niet ontvangen) op de hogesteen en riep de clan bijeen. Toen alle katten en poezen zaten begon Lavendelvacht de ceremonie: 'Ik, Lavendelvacht, leider van de SchaduwClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgerscode te begrijpen en ik breng hen naar u toe als een krijger op zijn beurt. Jaagpoot, zweer jij altijd de krijgerscode te volgen en je te Clan verdedigen, met gevaar op eigen leven?' Jaagpoot glom van trots zag Mistpoot. 'Dat zweer ik.' Lavendelvacht ging verder: 'Dan bij de krachten van de SterrenClan geef ik je je krijgersnaam. Jaagpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Jaaghart. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je vertrouwlijkheid. En dan Mistpoot, zweer jij altijd de krijgerscode te volgen en je Clan te verdedigen, met gevaar voor eigen leven?' Mistpoot gloeide van binnen. 'Dat zweer ik.' 'Dan bij de krachten van de SterrenClan geef ik je je krijgersnaam. Mistpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Mistspikkel, de SterrenClan eert je moed en slimheid.' Mistspikkel, Jaaghart, Mistspikkel, Jaaghart! de clan kwam om hen heen staan om hen te feliciteren. Yes! dacht Mistspikkel, nu ben ik een krijger! Zwartvuur kwam aanlopen en zei: 'Gefeliciteerd, Mistspikkel en Jaaghart, weet wel dat jullie de nacht over het kamp moeten waken.' Ook al was Zwartvuur verdrietig over het verlies van zijn leerling Slangpoot, die hij zelf had vermoord, hij vond ook dat het beter was zo. De twee gloednieuwe krijgers knikten en maakten zich klaar voor de nacht, het was ondertussen al avond geworden en lichte zonnestralen schenen door het kamp. Mistspikkel was gelukkig, hier, nu, samen met Jaaghart. Het was perfect. De Clans (door Morgenpoot en Bloemstaart) Schaduwclan Leider: Lavendelvacht - zwart-witte poes met een zoete geur Commandant - Zwartvuur - aardige zwarte kater met vuur oranje ogen Leerling: Rietpoot Medicijnkat - Kruidenpoot - poes van zeven manen, eigenlijk nog een leerling maar krijgt haar kennis door dromen van de Sterrenclan Krijgers: Mistspikkel - witte poes met grijze vlekjes Leerling: Stengelpoot Jaaghart - behendige cyperse kater Leerling: Amberpoot Puntstaart - bruine kater met een lange staart Tijdelijke leerling: Rietpoot Leerlingen: Rietpoot - cyperse eigenwijze poes Kruidenpoot - zie MEDICIJNKAT Stengelpoot - cyperse sterke kater, erg vriendelijk Amberpoot - donkerbruine poes met amberkleurige ogen Moederkatten: Violenvacht - een mooie, grote, lange poes. Ze heeft een zwarte vacht met grote witte vlekken erop, zwanger van Zwartvuurs kittens Golvengloed: grijze poes met een altijd vrolijk gezicht, moeder van Amberpoot, Stengelpoot, Rietpoot en Kruidenpoot Oudsten: Rookpels - oude grijze kater, die een van de besten in afluisteren is Takkenstaart - bruine poes met een goede reukzin, andere zintuigen werken niet zo goed meer Katten van het Donkere Woud: Grijsster - gemene grijze kater Slangpoot - arrogante bruine kater Boompoot - sterke gespierde cyperse kater Hoofdstuk 1 (door Morgenpoot) Jaaghart rekte zich uit. Hij had heel lang geslapen vanwege hun wake van gister, en was net wakker geworden van een Clanvergadering. Hij trippelde het hol uit en zag de vier kits die bijna leerlingen zouden worden voor de kraamkamer spelen. 'Zo schattig' zuchte Mistspikkel. 'En dan te bedenken dat ze over een maan of twee al zes manen zijn! Ik denk dat wij wel mentors worden, van wie hoop jij dat je mentor wordt?' Jaaghart dacht diep na. 'Ik hoop van Stengelkit. Of anders van Rietkit.' Kruidenkit zou al leerling-medicijnkat worden, maar helaas was haar toekomstige mentor laatst overleden. Gelukkig zei Lavendelvacht dat de Sterrenclan haar had verteld dat ze dromen zouden sturen waarin ze van medicijnkatten les zou krijgen. Alle katten van de Schaduwclan zaten al onderaan de Hogesteen, en de twee kersverse krijgers gingen er snel bij zitten. Lavendelvacht begon te spreken. 'Ik ga nu naar de Hoogstenen om mijn negen levens te ontvangen, en ik neem Jaaghart en... Mistspikkel mee!' Zwartvuur en Rookpels feliciteerden hen, maar Amberkit, een van de vier kits, keek Jaaghart kil aan, en hij huiverde. Geen enkele kit deed toch zo? Nou ja, misschien was ze gewoon jaloers. De drie katten gingen op weg naar de Hoogstenen, met Kruidenkit die hun liet zien waar de reiskruiden lagen. Ze had namelijk al een aantal dromen van de Sterrenclan gehad waarin ze dat soort dingen leerde. Tegen het eind van de middag waren Lavendelvacht en de twee leerlingen bij de grens met de Windclan en de Hoogstenen. 'Poe, soms zou ik willen dat ik een Windclankat was' gromde Jaaghart. 'Zij hoeven maar een aantal vossenlengtes te lopen en ze zijn bij de moedermuil.' Mistspikkel knikte. 'Dat is waar, maar toch zou ik de moerassen echt missen.' 'Ik kan juist harder rennen met de ruimte die je op de heide hebt' miauwde Jaaghart. 'Eigenlijk pas ik veel meer bij de Wi...' Lavendelvacht gromde en draaide zich om. 'HOE DURF JE DAT TE ZEGGEN? JE BENT TOCH EEN LOYALE SCHADUWCLANKRIJGER???' Jaaghart deinsde achteruit en Lavendelvacht bloosde. 'Sorry, Jaaghart. Ik wou niet boos doen, ik ben gewoon zenuwachtig.' Hoofdstuk 2 (door Morgenpoot) En Jaaghart werd ook zenuwachtig, toen de moedermuil als een gapend gat voor hem uit rees. Lavendelvacht ging zitten. 'Het is al avond' merkte ze op. 'Wanneer de maan hoog aan de hemel staat, zal ik mij gereed maken om mijn negen levens te ontvangen. Ik hoop dat de Sterrenclan mij accepteerd, anders dan Grijsster...' Ze zweeg en een rilling liep langs de ruggengraten van de katten bij het horen van de naam van de vroegere Schaduwclanleider. Hij was naar de moedermuil gereisd, maar had niet de goedkeuring van de Sterrenclan door zijn hebzucht en zijn honger naar macht. Eenmaal in het kamp aangekomen, had hij tegen iedereen verteld dat hij zijn negen levens had ontvangen, terwijl dat niet zo was. Druppelpels, de medicijnkat, wist echter dat hij loog, maar Grijsster negeerde zijn waarschuwingen en ging door met zijn wrede plannen. Hij liet een gevangenishol bouwen, met wel vier ruimtes, en toen hij Jaaghart erin opsloot omdat hij kletste in plaats van jagen, werd het voor vele Schaduwclankatten teveel. Ze begonnen een opstand en doodden Slangpoot, die de rol van gevangenisbewaker met plezier op zich had genomen, en Grijsster. Maar een van Grijssters loyaalste krijgers, Rodengloed, had Druppelpels dodelijk verwond. Daarna werd hij vermoord, maar Druppelpels wist dat hij een pijnlijke, langzame dood zou sterven, dus beval hij Mistspikkel hem doodsbessen te voeren. Die deden natuurlijk ook pijn, maar binnen een paar hartslagen joeg hij samen met zijn vrienden in de Sterrenclan. Het was avond, en Lavendelvacht was naar binnen gegaan, met de hoop om haar negen levens te ontvangen. Jaaghart keek voor zich uit, over de heide, en voelde zich intens gelukkig. Plotseling zag hij glimmende ogen flikkeren in het maanlicht. Hij snoof; Donderclan. De geur van de bossen verraadde duidelijk van welke Clan ze kwamen, en hij raakte in paniek. Wat deden die Donderclankrijgers op de heide? Vijf krijgers, allemaal gespierd en gevaarlijk uitziend, doken op de twee leerlingen af. Voordat Jaaghart buiten bewustzijn viel, zag hij nog net dat Lavendelvacht uit de moedermuil werd gesleurd, bloedend door een snee in haar zij. En de triomfkreet die een van de krijgers slaakte. 'VOOR BOOMPOOT!' Hoofdstuk 3 (door Bloemstaart) Mistspikkel keek om zich heen, ze rook Donderclan en hoorde geschreeuw. Snel dook ze ineen toen er een Donderclankrijger naar haar uithaalde. Ze sprong op de Donderclankrijger af en boorde haar scherpe nagels in zijn flank, de kater schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Plotseling zag ze Jaaghart liggen, bewusteloos... 'O nee, o nee, wat hebben jullie gedaan!' Ze voelde zich bozer en bozer worden, als ze Jaaghart nu met een klauw zouden aanraken, dan vermoorde ze ze. Maar eventjes daarna voelde ze een harde klap op haar kop, en dacht ze voordat ze bewusteloos viel: waarom heb ik mezelf niet verdedigd? Mistspikkel werd wakker, en rook. Donderclan, dus moesten ze zich in het Donderclankamp bevinden. Ze deed heel even haar ogen open, maar kneep ze gelijk weer dicht, want fel licht stroomde haar gezichtsveld binnen, en dat prikte. Mistspikkel bedacht toen nog iets, het moest dag zijn. Toen ze even later aan het felle licht gewent was, durfde ze het om even op te kijken, gelijk ging ze weer liggen in de hoop dat niemand haar gezien had. Maar helaas voor Mistspikkel had iemand van de Donderclan het wel gezien, ze hoorde dat een kat ergens naartoe ging (ze wist niet wie, en waar diegene naartoe ging, want ze had haar ogen dichtgedaan), en even later kwam die weer terug. 'Klifster wenst je te spreken, dus kom mee.' Een rode poes met een wit puntje aan haar staart, stond over haar heen gebogen en wenkte haar mee te komen. Toen ze opstond en om haar heen keek, zag ze dat Jaaghart wat verderop lag. Nog bewusteloos, of gewoon aan het slapen, ze wist het niet. Ze was verzwakt en verward, maar op dit moment voelde ze zich scherp. ze stapte het hol van de Donderclan leider binnen en voelde zich meteen op haar gemak, het kon komen door de warme sweer die er hing of de leider, die oud was en en heel vriendelijk uitzag op dit moment. Ze wist het niet. Mistspikkel keek de leider aan die begon te spreken: 'Hallo Mistspikkel, je weet waarom je hier bent, hoop ik?' Ja Klifster, dat weet ik.' 'Kun jij me dan vertellen, waarom jullie Boompoot dood hebben gemaakt?' Hoofdstuk 4 (door bloemstaart) "WAT?!' gromde Mistspikkel en keek naar Klifster. Zijn dikke, harige wenkbrauwen stonden in een strenge positie en in zijn stem kon je ook een beetje boosheid horen. 'Hoe bedoel je?' 'Jullie hebben hem gevangen en een tijd later komen jullie met het lijk van Boompoot, waarom?' 'Wat!' Mistspikkel keek heel verbaast naar de oudere kater, 'Dus, als ik het goed begrijp, is Boompoot hier helemaal niet geweest!' 'Wat bedoel je daarmee?' Nu was het de beurt aan de oude kater om verbaast te kijken. Maar Mistspikkel begreep met al en vertelde het verhaal, hoe ze Boompoot had geprobeerd te helpen om uit de gevangenis te komen, hun opstand tegen Grijsster en hoe hij werd gedood, en dat ze daarna op patrouille waren geweest en dat Boompoot had geprobeerd te doden en dat Jaaghart haar toen had geholpen. Op het laatst trok ze de conclusie en zei ze tegen de Donderclan leider: 'Dus nu weet ik dat hij helemaal niet naar het kamp is gekomen, omdat hij toch wist dat wij naar jullie grens zouden komen, dus heeft hij zich heel slim op de Donderclans teruggetrokken om daar te wachten tot wij kwamen.' De oude kater keek spijtig en mompelde: 'Ik had nooit geweten dat hij zo slecht was.' Toen begon hij op luidere toon te zeggen: 'en dat was mijn zoon, en dat was mijn zoon.' Weer keek Mistspikkel verbaast. 'Is hij uw zoon, Boompoot uw zoon, dat had ik nooit kunnen denken.' Gelijk daarna zei ze: 'Het spijt me, het spijt me dat hij is gedood.' Maar de oudere kater schudde zijn kop, 'Nee, dat hoeft niet, weetje, hij was altijd al arrogant en meedogenloos maar de liefde maakte me blind, ik keek altijd door zijn arrogantie en zijn slechtheid heen, en nu ben ik daarvoor gestraft.' Verdrietig draaide Klifster zich om en zei: 'Vertrek nu, Lavendelvacht is gevlucht, naar de Rivierclan denk ik, maak je vriendje wakker en ga!' Mistspikkel knikte en rende het hol uit, maakte Jaaghart wakker en vertrok. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Morgenpoot) Jaaghart voelde een por in zijn zij. Waar was hij? Jaaghart, ja, zo heette hij. Een paar andere namen kwamen in hem op. Lavendelvacht, Boompoot... 'MISTSPIKKEL!' schreeuwde hij, 'ben je oké?' 'Rustig maar' snorde Mistspikkel, 'met mij is er niets. Ook Lavendelvacht is ontsnapt.' Vanuit een opening in het donkere hol waar hij lag zag hij een open plek met allemaal bomen. Andere bomen dan in het Schaduwterritorium, want dit waren geen naaldbomen! Ze waren in.... het Donderclankamp. Mistspikkel miauwde zacht: 'Kom op, we moeten hier weg. Klifster heeft ons toestemming gegeven.' Jaaghart herinnerde zich Klifster, de grote, oude kater met dikke wenkbrauwen. Zonder te protesteren volgde hij zijn vriendin het hol uit. Een rode poes met een wit puntje aan haar staart, Bloesemvlam, die hij herkende aan de Grote Vergaderingen, knikte hun toe. 'Klifster heeft me van het misverstand verteld... alleen... Boompoot is mijn zoon.' Jaaghart boog zijn kop. 'Het spijt me voor u en Klifster, maar we konnen niet veel anders.' Hij rilde bij de gedachte om zelf een zoon te verliezen, maar hij zou het net zo erg vinden als je zoon zo arrogant was. Samen met Mistspikkel verliet hij het kamp. 'Jullie leven nog!' riep Puntstaart uit. 'Ik... ik was zo bang dat de Donderclan jullie wat aan zou doen.' Mistspikkel schudde haar hoofd. 'Zo is Klifster niet, anders dan zijn zoon...' Jaaghart hoorde hoe haar stem wegstierf. Lavendelvacht zuchtte. 'Het ziet ernaar uit dat ik terug moet voor mijn negende leven. En...' Ze zuchtte opnieuw, 'en omdat ik vijf levens kwijt ben geraakt.' 'VIJF?!' schreeuwde Jaaghart uit. 'Ja, vijf van mijn acht levens. Eerst werd ik aangevallen door Klifster, die mijn zij openreet. Toen verloor ik een leven. En Bloesemvlam, die de hele tijd schreeuwde waarom ik Boompoot had gedood. Nog een leven weg. En toen vluchtte ik, maar de Donderclankrijgers zaten achter me aan. Ik werd door een van hen in de rivier geduwd, daar bij het Rivierclanterritorium. Weer een leven weg. Toen werd ik gered door een Rivierclankrijger, Varenklauw, om me vervolgens weer een leven af te nemen. En het vijfde leven werd me afgenomen door Bolle, je weet wel, die hond die vlakbij ons territorium woont. Nu heb ik er nog drie, maar ik hoop dat de Sterrenclan me genadig is en ze teruggeeft.' Mistspikkel luisterde ademloos naar Lavendelvachts verhaal. Pas toen viel haar op dat er iets niet klopte aan wat Klifster had gezegd. Wie had Boompoots lijk daar dan neergelegd, bij de Donderclangrens? Klifster zei toch echt dat een kat het lichaam aan de Donderclan had gegeven... Hoofdstuk 6 (door Bloemstaart) Puntstaart keek naar de twee katten, 'Gaan jullie maar even in het krijgershol liggen. Jullie zullen wel moe zijn met wat er allemaal is gebeurd.' De twee krijgers knikten en gingen naar het krijgershol, waar ze twee plekjes naast elkaar vonden en daar gingen liggen. 'Bizar hè, wat er allemaal gebeurd is.' Mistspikkel draaide haar kop om, naar die van Jaaghart. Hij knikte met een grijns: 'Ja, zo is het tenminste niet saai in het woud. Ik wed dat de katten van andere clans nooit dit soort dingen beleven.' Mistspikkel keek nog steeds ernstig naar Jaaghart, daarna keek ze naar buiten en dacht na. Buiten begon het angstig te waaien, grote windvlagen raasden door het kamp. 'Weet jij wat Lavendelvacht nu gaat doen?' vroeg Jaaghart plotseling. 'Ja, ze is aan het overleggen met Zwartvuur en Puntstaart in het leidershol. Zou jij weer mee willen?' Jaaghart knikte, 'als Lavendelvacht dat wil, ja, natuurlijk zou ik dan meegaan.' Mistspikkel wist het nog niet zeker of ze dan mee zou willen, natuurlijk wilde ze supergraag haar leider verdedigen en Donderclankatten verjagen, maar je vocht wel met je leven, en het zou kunnen dat je in zo'n strijd werd gedood... Wat bij Lavendelvacht zelfs vijf keer was gebeurd. Een tijdje later kwam Puntstaart hen halen vanuit het krijgershol en nam hen mee naar het hol van Lavendelvacht. 'En?', zei Lavendelvacht met vragende ogen. 'Wat zouden jullie ervan vinden als jullie weer meemochten op de patrouille naar de Maansteen? Ik vond namelijk dat jullie heel goed hebben gevochten.' Mistspikkel dacht diep na, maar na even nagedacht te hebben wist ze het: ze wou mee. Jaaghart had al ja gezegd en nu zei ze met en nerveuze stem: 'Ja Lavendelvacht, ik ga mee...' Hoofdstuk 7 (door Morgenpoot) Jaaghart liet zijn kop hangen. Lavendelvacht had ZOOO gehoopt op genade van de Sterrenclan, dat ze er blijkbaar in was gaan geloven dat ze haar kwijtgeraakte levens terugkreeg. Maar helaas, dat was niet gebeurd. Ze had nu wel haar negende leven ontvangen, en heette nu Lavendelster. En het nog betere nieuws was dat de Donderclan hun dit keer met rust hadden gelaten. 'Waar is Zwartvuur?' vroeg Lavendelster zenuwachtig. 'Hij zou toch hier moeten zijn?' Plotseling hoorden ze een gil. Daar lag Zwartvuur, de dappere Schaduwclancommandant én de vriend van Mistspikkel en Jaaghart. Bloed stroomde uit een wond in zijn schouder, en Jaaghart zag platgetrapte heide. 'Was het een Windclankat?' vroeg Mistspikkel angstig. Zwartvuur hijgde. 'Nee... auw!' Zijn gezicht vertrok van de pijn, en Jaaghart had het vervelende gevoel dat dit niks te maken had met de Donderclan, maar met de mysterieuze kat die Boompoots lijk naar het Donderclankamp had gebracht en toen was weggerend. Kortom, de kat die de aanval van de Donderclan op zijn geweten had. 'De wond blijft bloeden, we moeten hem naar Kruidenkit brengen!' riep Lavendelster. De terugweg verliep veel minder soepel dan de heenweg. Zwartvuur slaakte elke hartslag een pijnkreet en niemand zei wat om de eeuwige stilte te doorbreken. In het kamp aangekomen kwam Kruidenkit meteen toegerend. 'Ik kan hem redden' pijnsde ze, 'maar zelfs als dat gebeurd kan de genezing van zijn schouder wel manen duren. Lavendelvacht, of ster, ik weet niet of je je negende leven hebt kunnen krijgen, maar je moet ECHT een nieuwe commandant benoemen! In elk geval een tijdelijke.' Lavendelster sprong op de Hogesteen. Ze hoefde de oproep niet eens te laten horen, iedereen zat al op de open plek in het midden van het kamp. 'Voordat ik een nieuwe, tijdelijke commandant zal benoemen, is het tijd voor de leerlingceremonie van vier kits! Kruidenkit, jij leert elke nacht door dromen van de Sterrenclan. Ooit, op een dag, zullen zij jou je medicijnkatnaam geven. Vanaf nu sta je bekend als Kruidenpoot.' Het poesje knikte, maar je zag duidelijk dat ze het erg vond dat zij geen mentor aangewezen kreeg. 'Stengelkit, van nu af aan sta jij bekend als Stengelpoot. Mistspikkel, als mijn vroegere leerling weet ik dat jij de kennis hebt om een goede mentor voor deze kater te zijn.' Jaaghart wist dat, nu Mistspikkel ook mentor werd, hij mentor zou worden van Rietpoot OF Amberpoot. Alsjeblieft SterrenClan, laat het Rietpoot zijn, dacht hij angstig. Hoe kan ik ooit een goede mentor voor Amberpoot zijn? 'Amberkit, vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Amberpoot. En jouw mentor wordt...' Jaaghart kromp ineen. '...JAAGHART!' Hij zette dapper zijn borst naar voren en raakte de neus van zijn leerling aan, maar trok zijn kop bijna terug toen ze de kille blik van de poes zag. Lavendelster ging verder. 'Rietkit, vanaf vandaag sta jij bekend als Rietpoot. Zwartvuur zal jouw mentor worden, maar aangezien hij even moet aansterken lijkt het me een goed idee dat jouw tijdelijke mentor Puntstaart wordt.' Nu begon de Clan te roepen. 'Kruidenpoot! Stengelpoot! Amberpoot! Rietpoot!' 'Oh ja, en nog één ding', vervolgde Lavendelster. 'De nieuwe, tijdelijke commandant van de Schaduwclan wordt... Jaaghart!' Hoofdstuk 8 (door Bloemstaart) 'En wat gaan we nu doen?' vroeg Stengelpoot aan Mistspikkel. 'Zal ik jou eens een mooie rondleiding geven door het territorium?' Het katertje knikte blij. 'Kom mee dan.' Mistspikkel leidde Stengelpoot door de opening van het kamp en ging hem voor door het territorium. Onderweg kon Mistspikkel het niet laten om even over haar schouder te kijken naar Stengelpoot die verwonderend om zich heen keek, even later hoorde ze gehijg en keek ze om, ze wou al tegen Stengelpoot zeggen of dat hij nu al moe was, maar daar stond Jaaghart samen met Amberpoot. 'Mogen wij met jullie mee?' vroeg Jaaghart. Mistspikkel knikte en wenkte hen met haar staart. Toen de leerlingen al vooruit renden en terwijl zij met Jaaghart rustig liep, liep Jaaghart bijna tegen een boom aan. 'Jaaghart, gaat alles wel goed met je?' vroeg Mistspikkel bezorgd. 'Ja hoor, ik was alleen even aan het nadenken.' Hij stopte met lopen en zei na een tijdje tegen Mistspikkel: 'Weetje, het is raar, maar het is voor me een grote verandering om nu commandant te zijn.' 'Maak je niet zo druk, het is gewoon even wennen.' Jaaghart knikte, en rende weg de anderen achterna. Mistspikkel volgde wat later. Toen ze daar aankwam keken Amberpoot en Stengelpoot haar aan en zei Stengelpoot: 'En, deden we het goed?' 'Eh, wat deden jullie dan?' De twee leerlingen zetten grote ogen op en keken Mistspikkel beschuldigend aan, 'dus je hebt niet eens gekeken wat jij doen, wat een slechte mentor ben jij zeg!' Amberpoot ging elegant zitten toen ze dat zei. Mistspikkel zette beledigd haar vacht op en liep in de richting van waar ze vandaan kwamen. 'Kom mee Stengelpoot, wij gaan verder' zei ze tegen haar leerling. Ze liepen een eindje verder. 'Stengelpoot, laat jij maar zien of je een muis kan vangen, weet je hoe dat moet?' De cyperse kater knikte en snoof de lucht op om te ruiken of er muis was, vervolgens sloop hij naar de plek waar de muis was en met een enorme sprong lande hij op de muis, met een slag van zijn poot doodde hij de muis en begroef hem. 'Zo goed?' vroeg hij. 'Fantastisch, heel goed gedaan!' De volgende dag zou Puntstaart met alle leerlingen een gevechtstraining doen, en toen Mistspikkel wakker werd was Jaaghart al weg. Ze volgde zijn geur naar buiten, het bos in. Ze sprong in de bomen en ging daarna van tak na tak, de geur volgend, zijn spoor achterna. Hij zat bij de beek, ze sprong naast hem en keek hem aan: 'Gaat het een beetje?' vroeg ze. 'Uitstekend!' zei hij met een vastberaden stem. 'Ik ben heel bij dat mijn vriend de commandant van de Schaduwclan is, jij bent de beste, Jaaghart, Lavendelvacht had alleen jou kunnen kiezen' snorde ze. Ze begroef haar neus in zijn vacht en hij lachte. Hoofdstuk 9 (door Morgenpoot) Jaaghart snorde toen Amberpoot een eekhoorn de boom in jaagde. 'Ik ben toch geen Donderclankat!' gromde ze toen Rietpoot het uitproestte. Ze liet haar zus en broer erdoor zodat zij het ook konden proberen. Het is raar, dacht Jaaghart, maar ik voel me echt verbonden met Amberpoot. De eerste halve maan was een ramp geweest: Amberpoot had zijn bevelen genegeerd en keer op keer had ze hem of Mistspikkel voor gek gezet. Maar nu was er een maan voorbij, en hij was goede vrienden geworden met zijn leerling. En ook met Stengelpoot, Kruidenpoot en Rietpoot. Toen hij na de jaagtraining terugkwam in het kamp, schrok hij zich te pletter. Daar stond Klifster, die druk aan het praten was met Lavendelster. 'Het gaat om de mysterieuze kat' siste Violenvacht in zijn oor. Amberpoot was meteen nieuwsgierig. 'Die het lijk van Boompoot naar de Donderclangrens bracht en Zwartvuur heeft verwond?' Zwartvuur kwam hinkend het medicijnhol uit, en viel om. 'Je poot is nog niet sterk genoeg!' snauwde Kruidenpoot. 'Hoe kan ik mijn patienten ooit helpen als ze niet doen wat ik zeg?' Zwartvuur gromde. 'Ik zal nooit krijger kunnen worden op deze manier. Laat me toch gewoon lopen!' Lavendelster had het gezien en kwam zijn kant op. 'Kom op, rust nou wat' drong de poes aan. 'Ik beloof je dat je commandant wordt wanneer je weer sterk genoeg bent.' De zwarte kater knikte. 'Tot die tijd mag Jaaghart wat mij betreft doorgaan. Ik had het zelf niet beter kunnen doen dan hij.' Jaaghart bloosde van de complimenten van zijn vriend. Violenvacht drukte haar zachte vacht tegen die van Zwartvuur. 'Ik, als jou vroegere leerling, zou het niet anders kunnen zeggen. Spinnend liep ze terug naar de kraamkamer. Lavendelster sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Laat alle...' 'Laat maar' gromde Klifster. 'Iedereen is er al, omdat ze nieuwsgierig zijn naar mij.' Lavendelster begon. 'Rookpels heeft mij aangegeven dat hij te oud wordt om nog te vechten. Rookpels, is het jouw wens om je krijgerbestaan op te geven om je terug te trekken bij de oudsten?' 'Dat is niet echt mijn wens' grapte Rookpels. 'Maar' voegde hij er met een serieuze blik aan toe, 'het wordt wel tijd daarvoor.' Rookpels werd hartelijk verwelkomt door Takkenstaart, waarmee hij vroeger als leerling had getraind. 'Nu is het tijd voor iets anders' miauwde Lavendelster. 'Klifster en ik denken, dat de mysterieuze kat één van ons is!' Geschokt gemompel trok door de menigte, nog het meest van Amberpoot. Lavendelster stapte naar voren. 'En, omdat ze Grijsster altijd trouw is gebleven, verdenk ik VIOLENVACHT!' Zwarte vlekken dansten voor Jaagharts ogen. Hij herinnerde zich de reactie van Violenvacht toen Grijsster dood ging, haar geschokte gezicht, de tranen die in haar ogen branden... Nee, het kon niet. Niet Violenvacht. Het moest een vergissing zijn. Een kreet klonk door de menigte. Rietpoot, die met Puntstaart op patrouille was geweest, kwam hijgend het kamp in rennen. 'PUNTSTAART IS DOOOOD!' krijste ze. 'N...nee!' snikte Jaaghart, 'niet Puntstaart!' Zijn vroegere mentor, een van de katten waarom hij het meeste gaf, was dood. Direct achter Rietpoot verschenen tientallen vossen, en Rietpoot schreeuwde: 'Iemand heeft een spoor van muizen naar het kamp gelegd!' Al snel waren de katten in een woeste strijd beland. Hoofdstuk 10 (door Bloemstaart) Mistspikkel rende op de vossen af en sprong op een van de vele grommende beesten bij de ingang van het kamp. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat veel andere katten het zelfde deden. Ze nam een aanloop, nam toen een grote sprong en kwakte op het beest neer. Snel haalde ze haar klauwen over zijn vacht en rende toen naar zijn staart om daarin te bijten. Omdat ze zo druk bezig was om die vos waar ze mee bezig was te doden, had ze niet door dat er een vos wegglipte in de richting van het hol van de oudsten. Gelukkig zag Jaaghart dat wel en rende naar de vos toe voordat die iets kon doen. 'Takkenstaart, Rookpels, ga snel naar het hol van Lavendelster! Nu meteen!' Takkenstaart rende snel naar het hol, maar Rookpels bleef koppig staan en schudde nee met zijn kop. 'Jaaghart, denk je nou echt dat ik weg ga kruipen in het hol van Lavendelster, man hou op! Ik vecht mee, of je er nou bezwaar op hebt of niet, ik vecht mee!' Omdat Jaaghart wist dat hier niks tegenin te brengen was, knikte hij maar van ja. Samen vochten ze tegen de grote vos. Maar dit keer kon Jaaghart niet voorkomen dat er een vos naar de kraamkamer ging, je hoorde snel een kleine kreet maar daarna was het stil. Gelukkig was Zwartvuur uit het medicijnhol gekomen en rende met grootte passen naar de kraamkamer om daar nog meer doden te voorkomen. Hij schreeuwde naar de vos om zijn aandacht te trekken. Het werkte en daarna probeerde hij de vos te raken met zijn scherpe klauwen die gevaarlijk door de lucht suisden in de richting van de vos. Hij raakte de vos in zijn flank en daarna nog een keer in zijn staart. Mistspikkel had de vorige vos gedood en was alweer aan de volgende begonnen. Zo snel als ze kon glipte ze onder de vos door en haalde uit naar zijn buik. De vos schreeuwde het uit van de pijn, zo hard dat de vos waar Zwartvuur tegen vocht even uit zijn concentratie was. Gelukkig maar dat Zwartvuur dat zag, want alleen zo had hij de vos kunnen verslaan, zo snel als hij kon, haalde hij uit naar de vos. Hij raakte hem in zijn nek, een perfecte plek. Alleen had hij pech want de vos raakte Zwartvuur nog een keer vol in zijn eigen nek, waardoor de kater en de vos allebei dood neer vielen. Even later trokken de vossen zich verslagen terug en hadden de katten gewonnen. Na het gevecht bleek pas dat de vossen heel vernieling hadden aangericht. De ingang van het kamp was bijna helemaal verwoest en er bleken veel doden te zijn gevallen. Mistspikkel zag geschrokken en verdrietig Zwartvuur voor de ingang van de kraamkamer liggen. En in de kraamkamer zag Mistspikkel Violenvacht dood liggen. Even later kwam Mistspikkel naar Jaaghart toe gelopen en keek hem aan, zijn ogen blonken en glommen van de tranen die hij had moeten huilen van verdriet, en zijn hoofd glinsterde van het zweet van het gevecht dat er geweest was. 'Ik kon niets meer voor hem doen.' Mistspikkel knikte, voor hen op de grond lag Rookpels, een hoopje vacht besmeurd met bloed en je zag de klauwstrepen nog zitten. Mistspikkel leunde tegen Jaaghart aan en fluisterde: 'Maak je niet druk, Rookpels is met veel eer gestorven.' Jaaghart knikte. Amberpoot kwam aan rennen, en zei tegen Jaaghart en Mistspikkel: 'Weten jullie waar Lavendelvacht is?' De twee krijgers schudde van nee, Klifster kwam ook aangelopen en keek naar hun en schudde ook van nee, 'Sorry, ik heb haar ook niet meer gezien tijdens het gevecht.' Klifster keek met een ernstig gezicht Jaaghart aan en de kater wist wat hij bedoelde. 'Kom allen bij een voor een clanvergadering!' langzaam kwamen de overgebleven katten naar de plek toe waar Jaaghart stond, hij sprak met een trillende stem: 'Goed allemaal, goed gevochten tegen de vossen. Spijtig moet ik melden dat Rookpels is gedood.' Mistspikkel sprong naast Jaaghart en nam het woord: 'Het spijt me om te zeggen dat ook onze Commandant Zwartvuur is overleden, samen met zijn partner Violenvacht.' De katten knikten droevig en verdrietig. Jaaghart keek neer over de katten. 'Ik stel voor om een patrouille samen te stellen, want Lavendelster is namelijk vermist.' Veel katten die luisterden naar Jaaghart reageerden geschrokken, Klifster niet, want het boeide hem toch niets dat de leider van de Schaduwclan vermist was. Verschillende katten staken hun poot op, waaronder: Amberpoot en Stengelpoot en... Klifster, dat had Mistspikkel niet verwacht. Takkenstaart en Golvengloed zouden samen met Kruidenpoot en Rietpoot het kamp bewaken. Ze gingen op weg, Mistspikkel, Jaaghart, Klifster, Amberpoot en Stengelpoot. Even later zagen ze Lavendelster liggen, ze was besmeurd met bloed en klauwstrepen die haar levens hadden afgenomen. Jaaghart keek naar hun dode leider en Mistspikkel wist dat hij nu de zelfde vraag in zijn hoofd stelde: Wie is nu de nieuwe leider? Al snel gaf Klifster antwoord op die vraag door te zeggen: 'Nou, Jaaghart gefeliciteerd, jij bent nu de nieuwe leider van de Schaduwclan.' Jaaghart knipperde verbaast met zijn ogen, Mistspikkel begreep het wel, hij was de vervangende commandant, hij stond in de poten van Zwartvuur, hij was de commandant die leider werd. Mistspikkel glimlachte, haar leider. Toen pas drong het tot haar door dat haar mentor en vriendin daar dood lag. Hoofdstuk 11 (door Morgenpoot) Jaaghart staarde verbluft naar Lavendelster. Hij was leider, de hoogste positie die je als kat kon bereiken. Maar hij wou geen leider zijn. Als Grijsster het was geweest die daar had gelegen, dan was hij met veel plezier naar zijn Clan gegaan om het nieuws te vertellen. Maar het was Grijsster niet, het was Lavendelster, de aardige en slimme poes van wie hij zoveel had gehouden. Het kón gewoon niet, ze was pas anderhalve maan leider en nu... was ze dood. Mistspikkel had eerst geglimlacht en Jaaghart een kopje gegeven, maar nu huilde ze omdat ze besefte dat haar vroegere mentor en haar leider degene was die dood moest gaan om zijn beste vriend leider te laten worden. Amberpoot knikte naar haar mentor. 'Je bent nu leider, dat is wat je altijd al wou!' Amberpoot staarde hem met een voldane blik aan. Boeide het haar dan niks dat hun leider DOOD was? Gewoon, bruut vermoord. Maar ze had nog vier levens! 'Vossen' gromde Stengelpoot, en hij rolde met zijn ogen naar de modder waarin duidelijk vier sporen te zien waren. 'Oh, Lavendelster, hoe kon dit gebeuren!' snikte Mistspikkel. Jaaghart stuurde Klifster terug naar zijn Clan om de boodschap te geven dat hij nu al naar de Hoogstenen was. 'Amberpoot, Stengelpoot en Mistspikkel, kom mee.' Jaaghart knipperde tegen het felle licht dat de Maansteen uitstraalde. Hij sloot zijn ogen, gerust gesteld dat de moedermuil bewaakt werd door Amberpoot en Rietpoot. Meteen belande hij in een wervelwind van sterren en hij werd duizelig. Daar stond hij dan, op een veld vol met Sterrenclankrijgers. Hij herkende er een paar; waarschijnlijk een paar van de katten die hem zijn levens zouden geven. Rookpels stond op. De klauwsporen waren helemaal verdwenen en hij was niet oud meer. Zelfs zijn stem klonk jong. 'Ik was dom. Als ik jouw bevelen had opgevolgd was ik nu nog in leven, maar dat heb ik niet gedaan. Het leven wat ik jou schenk is moed. Ik had de moed om mee te vechten in een gevecht waarvan ik wist dat het mijn eind kon worden.' Een felle pijnscheut schoot door Jaaghart heen, en hij zag hoe Rookpels op de vos afsprong en hoe zijn klauwen misgrepen. Hij ging plechtig zitten en twee katten stapten naar voren. 'Viooltje, ga jij maar eerst' snorde Zwartvuur. 'Nee, jij moet eerst, Zwartje!' Zwartvuur sprong vrolijk naar voren. 'Als ik niet gewond was, had ik daar gestaan. Dan had ik het gevecht overleefd, en dan was jij nooit de vervangende commandant geworden. Maar ik gun het je, mijn vriend. Met dit leven schenk ik je vriendschap. Gebruik nooit vriendschap om de vijand te verslaan, maar juist om vrienden te maken.' Dit keer kreeg Jaaghart een prettig warm gevoel van binnen. Hij zag Zwartkit en Jaagkit, die samen in de kraamkamer speelden. Hij was vier manen jonger, maar toch kon hij goed met de jonge krijger opschieten. Hij juichte het hardst van allemaal bij de leerlingceremonie van Zwartpoot, en toen Zwartvuur zijn eerste leerling kreeg. Toen verdween het visioen en zag hij dat Violenvacht in de tussentijd al naar voren was gestapt. 'Het spijt me zo' mompelde Jaaghart. 'Ik vertrouwde je een tijdje ook niet meer. Maar daarna wist ik dat jij geen verrader was.' Violenvacht keek hem diep in de ogen. 'Diep vanbinnen wist je het allang. Met dit leven schenk ik je vertrouwen. Beschuldig niet te snel anderen maar denk goed na.' De beelden die toen door Jaagharts hoofd schoten waren allesbehalve prettig. Alle Sterrenclankatten weken voor hem opzij en staarden hem wantrouwig aan. Hij schudde zijn kop om weer helder te worden, en hij zag Rodengloed naar voren komen. 'VERRADER!' brulde Jaaghart. 'Jij hebt Druppelpels vermoord! Ga terug naar het donkere woud!' Rodengloed kromp ineen. 'Ik... het is niet mijn schuld, geloof me. Ik was loyaal, niet aan Grijsster maar aan de Schaduwclan. Met dit leven schenk ik je trouw, aan de krijgscode, aan je leider, maar vooral aan jezelf. Doe nooit iets wat je niet wil.' Jaaghart kreeg opeens een gevoel vanbinnen dat hij niet kon prijsgeven. Wat was het? Hij voelde moed, nieuwe energie, maar vooral voelde hij zich buitengewoon krachtig. Toen kwam Druppelpels. 'Met dit leven schenk ik je mentorschap. Ik heb nooit een leerling gehad, maar het is jouw taak om Amberpoot op te leiden. Doe dat goed.' Jaaghart voelde pijn en nog meer pijn, precies op het moment dat Druppelpels de naam van zijn leerling zei. Was het soms een voorteken? Nu kwam er een poes naar voren. 'Mam!' riep Jaaghart uit. 'Ik had nooit gedacht je ooit nog te zien!' Streepbont, zijn moeder, gaf hem vlug wat likken. 'Met dit leven schenk ik je liefde. Ik weet welke gevoelens jij hebt voor Mistspikkel; een perfecte keuze. Slim, mooi en aardig.' Nu voelde Jaaghart woestheid, de drang om een kitten te beschermen die daar naast hem lag. Maar wacht eens even, dat was hij! En die das daar was de das die zijn moeder had gedood... Een klauw sloeg naar hem en het werd zwart voor zijn ogen. 'Jaaghart' spinde een vertrouwde stem. 'P-puntstaart!' De kater knikte plechtig. 'Ik ben trots op je, Jaaghart. Mijn leerling wordt een Clanleider, dat had ik nooit durven dromen. Maar nu gebeurd het echt, voor mijn ogen! Met dit leven schenk ik je trots. Laat dat merken aan je leerlingen wanneer ze wat goeds gedaan hebben. Dat is een heerlijk gevoel.' Jaaghart zag hoe hij als leerling zijn eerste prooi ving, en hoe blij Puntstaart was. En daar liep de volgende kat naar voren, die Jaaghart niet herkende. 'Wie ben jij?' De kater schraapte zijn keel. 'Jaaghart, ik ben Goudstroom, je vader. Met dit leven schenk ik je kracht. Gebruik die om overwinningen te behalen voor je Clan.' Nu voelde Jaaghart spieren groeien onder zijn vacht, en hij voelde zich vele malen sterker dan daarvoor. Als laatste kwam Lavendelster. 'Welkom Jaaghart, mijn krijger en mijn commandant. Ik ben heel trots op je, en je bent een waardige opvolger. Met dit leven schenk ik je leiderschap. Gebruik dit leven bij het leiden van je Clan en de beslissingen die je daarvoor moet nemen. Vanaf nu heet je Jaagster. 'Jaagster! Jaagster! Jaagster!' riepen alle Sterrenclankatten. 'Ga nu terug naar de Clan. Jouw Clan.' Lavendelsters woorden zorgden ervoor dat Jaagster zich ultiem gelukkig voelde vanbinnen. THE END Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:FF van Morgenpoot en anderen Categorie:Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions